


“I Need You”

by happyxwalsh



Series: Season 2 [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, connor needs therapy, or his cinnamon roll boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxwalsh/pseuds/happyxwalsh
Summary: The aftermath of Annalise getting shot, but Connor and Oliver don’t live together.





	“I Need You”

When Connor came to Middleton, he expected to practice law - not break it. So far, he’s been involved in multiple murders and has added a lot of stress onto himself. The only thing keeping him sane is Oliver. His attachment to the hacker is just too powerful. They may be dating, but Connor has no idea what he’s doing there. It’s 3:18 am; Oliver should be getting a full nights sleep, without being interrupted by his panicked boyfriend. So, he should knock on the door before he loses his mind.

Oliver swings open the door, stunned, observing the law student for a few seconds, “Connor? Did you just get off work?”

“Can I stay here tonight?” He makes out quietly, hiding the pain in his voice.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Oliver says, pulling at Connor’s arm to initiate that he’s allowed to stay with him.

“Nothings wrong; I just missed you, so I came here,” The younger man shuffle toward the bathroom to wash off the blood.

The older man worryingly follows him, “are you sick? You look pale and sweaty,” he rests the back of his hand on Connor’s forehead. His eyes admittedly widen, at the sight of his boyfriend’s blood-stained hands, “holy shit, what the hell happened?” The law student said nothing, not knowing where to start let alone what to say. He makes his way over to Oliver’s bed, to crawl under the safety of Oliver scented sheets.

“Can you cuddle me, Ollie?” His broken voice sadly spoke in a way that Oliver couldn’t say no to.

The older man nods, climbs into the bed, and wraps his arms around the fragile man that lays before him. Kissing his neck ever so slightly and whispers out, “what happened? You can’t just show up here at three in the morning and not answer one question,” in the midst of a long, haunting silence is a quiet sob that breaks Oliver’s heart.

“Bad things keep happening and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. It keeps getting worse; I’m sorry that I came here, but I need you right now,” his hopeless voice croaked.

“It’s okay,” Oliver tightens his grip, trying go understand what had his boyfriend so broken up about. Obviously, there’s isn’t Connor Walsh without a lot of mystery but Oliver hates being on outside with him. He just wants to know everything about him because he loves him so much and -

“Annalise got shot,” the older man felt his heart drop, no wonder Connor’s so distraught, “she’s in the ICU, don’t know how she is. Last time I saw her, she was bleeding out on the floor,” The law student emotionlessly whimpers, turning over to face Oliver, “I hate how… _vulnerable_ she makes me and I hate this job. Who lets a client being charged for murder have a gun?” He cries out like a lost wolf, while Oliver lies there speechless. His brain echoes one thought that is too painful for words; _‘Connor could have gotten hurt.’_ With that in his head, the older man held him close and didn’t let go all night long for his whole world could have been ripped away from him.


End file.
